Yo Soy de Sasuke
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Naruto y Kiba persiguen a Hinata y ella se esconde en un callejon en donde encuentra a la persona ideal. Se q es mal summary pero entren es muy interesante SasuHina


Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió ayer mientras buscaba como entretenerme.  
Espero que les guste.  
**Naruto no me pertenece a mi si no al Sr. Kishimoto.**

Yo Soy de Sasuke

Era un día que se podía decir que era normal, sin mucha importancia, un día común como cualquier otro. Pero para Naruto y Kiba era un día súper especial. Hoy cada uno se le iba a declarar a Hinata.

Cada uno de ellos le tenía algo especial preparado. Naruto había decido invitarla a comer todos los tipos de ramen que el conocía. Y Kiba por su parte la llevaría a una exposición canina.

Hinata no estaba contenta con la "competencia" entre ellos, ya que ella solo los quería como amigos.

Cada uno salió de su casa decidido a hacer todo lo posible para quedarse con la Hyuga. Ambos se encontraron a mitad de la calle y se miraron con una mirada asesina. De pronto Akamaru empieza a ladrar y ellos miran a ambos lados para saber el motivo del ladrido. Se percatan de que la razón de los ladridos del perro era Hinata. La chica al darse cuenta de que esta en la mirilla de ambos sale corriendo lo mas rápido posible. Los chicos salen inmediatamente detrás de ella.

-¡Hinata-chan, no huyas que llegaremos tarde a la exposición!-grito Kiba.

-¡Hinata, no escuches a este Inu-baka, la pasaremos mejor comiendo ramen!-grito por su parte Naruto.

P.O.V Hinata:

"No entiendo por que me hacen la vida imposible." Mejor me escondo en ese callejón. Cuando llegue ya había alguien. Pero no importa por que es mi único escondite. Al acercarme el joven voltea para verme.

-¿No te molesta que me quede aquí?- pregunto.

El joven me mira de una manera extraña.

-No me molesta, pero ¿Por qué te quieres quedar?-

Ya un poco mas tranquila me acerco y me siento junto al joven que se me hacia vagamente familiar.

-No es por mi gusto, solo me escondo.- respondí sin tartamudear y me sorprendí.

-¿De que o de… quien?- me pregunto el joven.

Dude un poco en contestar, pero con aquel joven me sentía a gusto y podría contarle toda mi vida sin que el lo pidiera.

-De dos lunáticos que me persiguen, por que quieren que yo sea su novia.-

-Vaya, yo pensaba que era el único acosado.- comento.

Al mencionarlo me acerque demasiado, como si la distancia que estaba entre nosotros yo no pudiera verlo con facilidad.

-¿Tú eres Uchiha Sasuke verdad?- pregunte impulsivamente.

-Creo que si, y al igual que tú me escondo de las locas admiradoras.-

Nos quedamos callados un rato.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- pregunto Sasuke, rompiendo el silencio.

-Soy Hyuga Hinata.

-Eres mucho más bonita…

No término la frase, al parecer le costaba mucho admitir sus sentimientos.

-Gracias-y sentía como mis mejillas se ponían rojas- tu también eres guapo.- dije casi en un susurro.

La tarde transcurrió súper rápido. Sasuke y yo hablamos de muchas cosas, creo que nos contamos toda nuestra vida. Sentía como nos comprendíamos el uno al otro, ya que nuestras vidas se parecían mucho. Y afirmo que haber llegado a este callejón es lo mejor que me había pasado en años. Comencé a sentir cosas muy especiales hacia su persona.

-Te confieso algo, eres la única joven con la que he podido hablar de todo, de la única que no he tenido que huir y la única por la que siento algo especial.-

Me quede paralizada y comencé a sentir una ola de sentimientos nuevos, al parecer ya podía expresar lo que sentía sin miedo. Pero ahora era yo la que no podía, quería decirle algo, pero mi boca no quería hablar. Al ver que yo no respondía, Sasuke se sintió avergonzado, por que creía que me había ofendido.

-Lo siento, a lo mejor no debí decirte nada.- se disculpo.

-No, me da gusto que lo dijeras.- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Sasuke se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente, fue el beso más cálido que me habían dado o mejor dicho era el primer beso que me daban de esa manera.

Decidimos que era tarde y que deberíamos regresar. Como impulso más que por otra cosa me aferre a su mano. No comprendía lo que me pasaba, pero no me quería alejar de el nunca. Al principio Sasuke se sorprendió, pero después se dejo llevar y me rodio con una mano. Y así caminamos todo el camino de regreso.

Fin P.O.V Hinata.

Ya casi anochecía y todavía Naruto y Kiba andaban buscando a Hinata. Se encontraron en el parque, ya que pensaron que ella se encontraría allí.

-¡Metete esto en la cabeza cachorrito, Hinata es mía!- le grito Naruto.

-¡Jajá, no me hagas reír baka, Hinata es mía, yo la conozco mejor que nadie!- grito Kiba.

-¡Hinata es mía!- grito de nuevo Naruto.

-¡Hinata es mía, mía!- grito Kiba.

-Corrección, Hinata es de Sasuke.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Primero ambos voltearon y se encontraron a Shino detrás de ellos. Y luego buscaron y vieron a Sasuke y a Hinata muy juntitos caminando en la otra mitad del parque. Rápidamente se dirigieron a ellos.

-Hinata como te atreves…-empezó Naruto.

-…a estar con este.-culmino Kiba.

La pareja primero se miraron entre ellos y luego a Naruto y a Kiba.

-Yo puedo estar con quien quiera.- le dijo ella algo enojada.

-Hinata déjalos, tú no le tienes que dar explicaciones.- comento Sasuke.

-Hinata dile a Kiba, que tú eres mía.-dijo Naruto, pasando por alto lo que dijo Sasuke.

-No, yo no soy de ninguno de los dos.- dijo Hinata.

-Pero tú tienes que elegir y es obvio que me elegirás a mí.- intervino Kiba.

-Ok, claro que voy a elegir al único que me comprende, al único que me hace sentir bien, al único que me di de cuenta que yo quiero y que se entere todo el mundo que yo solo quiero pertenecer a una sola persona, claro si el me acepta. Yo elijo a Sasuke.- explico la Hyuga.

Todos incluyendo a Sasuke se sorprendieron al escuchar sus palabras.

-Eso no puede ser, si ni siquiera lo conoces.- se quejo Naruto.

-Solo me vasto una tarde para saber que no me quiero separar de él.- sentencio Hinata.

-Y tú Sasuke, no has dicho nada ¿Verdad que no la aceptaría, por que sabes que ella es mía?- preguntó Kiba.

Hinata miro a Sasuke a los ojos, por que quería encontrar en ellos la respuesta.

-Hinata,-la voltea hacia el, como si allí solo estuvieron ellos dos-claro que te acepto, te lo dije en el callejón y seria un baka si te dejara escapar, por que tú eres parte muy especial en mi vida.- dijo Sasuke.

-¡No, no, no, todo esto es tú culpa!- gritaron al unisonó Naruto y Kiba señalándose mutuamente.

En ese momento Hinata se trepa en unos de los banquitos del parque y grita:

-¡Que se enteren todos! ¡Que yo soy de Sasuke!- luego se arroja a sus brazos y ambos se dan un lindo y cálido beso.

**Fin**

--

**Acepto cualquier tipo de criticas, a mi me gusto como quedo espero que también a ustedes les gustara. Dejen sus Reviews. Hasta la próxima y ya casi termino el 9 cap. de Una Oportunidad es Todo lo que Deseo.**

**Sayonara n.n**


End file.
